


Beckoning

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Beckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Beckoning

I leap after you

charging through the wilderness

down a path of dark, trodden earth

fingered limbs shudder, swaying as we sprint past

sighing at the sight of our affair

dripping their leaves into the firelight

The wind admonishingly pulls at my hair

Lungs filling

hearts racing

our feet in rhythm beating against the forest floor

I throw my head back and behold the blinking sun

tearing his way through the canopy

the birds scream and you urge me to run faster

I catch glimpse of you

hair matted to your cheeks

your eyes burning with white fire

The emanation of your vim awakens me

Splintering rays alight the earth, beckoning us further

calling us deeper into the forest

Your laugh fills the woods and the nymphs trill in unison


End file.
